


Daddy Dearest

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Baby Girl [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nick is confused and a bit scared, Sean is terrified, and Rusty thinks it's an enormous joke, baby girl - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, small yet wicked dogs are like that, zauberbiest babies refuse to work with an amateur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: This may conceivably be the most important weekend of Sean Renard's life. The one where he finds out if he, his baby girl and his baby-daddy have any kind of future together, or whether it's all going to go... as all of Sean's previous experience tells him... horribly wrong.He is freaking out, but since nothing in his forty-three years of existence has prepared him for any of this, he doesn't exactly realise he's freaking out.And Nick... he's not exactly sure what he wants. Or how he feels, he just knows that if he doesn't take a shot at making this work, something important will be gone from his life.





	1. Prior Preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JollyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyCat/gifts), [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts), [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/gifts), [Corvus_Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/gifts).



Sean checks the bags again. Anything possible that can happen, or might happen, or might not happen could happen this weekend. Sean is going to be prepared for all eventualities. Probably stopping short of nuclear war... Maybe.

It would not be overstating things to say that this is the most important weekend of his entire existence so far. The weekend where he and Nick start to figure out where and how they might fit in each other's lives for Amelie's sake. His baby girl deserves two parents.

Sean is nervous. Except after a lifetime of planning, plotting, running and surviving he doesn't get nervous.

Only this time he's terrified.

A pair of tiny hands latch on to his leg, no doubt leaving sticky marks behind on his tan chinos, but Sean doesn't care. He swoops down, and gathers her up in his arms, Amelie gurgles happily, "Dada" and pats both his cheeks with her jam sticky fingers. This is all about Amelie, or he would frankly be running right about now.

This weekend he will be alone with Nick, this is about how Nick might shape up to being Amelie's daddy too. There's a snuffling around Sean's ankles, "even you too," Sean glances down at the small curly-furred dog, Rusty gives him a look. Unimpressed. But they have established that while Sean is warily accepting of Nick, Rusty is just wary.

Occasionally, this thing is really primal.

 

Sean sighs, and puts Amelie down on the bed. They've all come a very long way over the last eighteen months. Sean is back to work. But it's different. He's changed in the last eighteen months, through pregnancy, a difficult and unpleasant birthing, being alone. All of these things have forged a bond between Sean and his baby girl that is so tight, sometimes it's hard to stretch it to allow Nick that close.

Sean cannot bear Amelie out of his sight. So all Nick's visits have been at home. In Sean's large house, which somehow seems less and less like home these days. Sean's priorities have changed. He's more ferociously protective of his daughters than he ever thought possible. Diana and Amelie are his world. His instincts to protect them are fierce and undeniable. Even Adalind treads a little warily around Sean with his daughters. He's woged and snarled at her a couple of times, though he's always backed down, blushed and apologised for that later. She knows its just his instincts but she's struck by the level of his primal response to a perceived threat.

Sean is fully fit again. His body bounced back surprisingly fast after the painful birth, and when Amelie was five months he started back in his job. But leaving her in the crèche, even though it's only two floors down is the hardest thing he's ever done. For the first two days the zauberbiest and his baby are almost bereft.

 

Then there was the _explaining things_ to Nick. The zauberbiest, even the pregnant one, does not lactate. But he does produce something that Nick decided was zauber juice. Which description made Sean pinch the bridge of his nose, screw his eyes shut and make a valiant attempt to hang on to his temper. The half hour it took to apprise Nick of some of the grislier details left Sean puce and squirming in embarrassment and the deep down desire to woge and snap at his tormentor. Especially as it is Nick's fault that Sean was knocked up in the first place.

Add in the rather awkward detail that Amelie preferred her 'juice' from the source, which was fine at home, but less than fine where anyone could walk in on him and his baby at any moment, especially as neither the Grimm or any of his friends had ever learnt to knock and await invitation before entry... then of course Amelie was a hexenGrimm... Both sides of his chest were rather tender. And his birth scar still throbbed a little on bad days.

But they have come this far, Amelie is already standing up, walking alone is just wobbly, but she can do it. She's growing, and Nick needs to be here for this.

However much Sean is absolutely certain that Nick doesn't want Sean. They are a twofer deal. He will never abandon Amelie. He still has nothing but regrets over Diana, Kelly Burkhardt's brutal death, what Diana suffered at the hands of Black Claw.... all of it.

He makes his decision, swings the two bags on to his shoulder, and picks up his daughter, extracting a wet wipe from the packet on the bedside table, he wipes her sticky little face, and hands, then his own cheeks where strawberry jam might be lurking. Amelie gurgles again. She's such a happy baby, Sean doesn't think he's smiled so much, or laughed like he has since she was born. Her little arms go around his neck and she squeezes. He closes his eyes for a moment and breathes in the delicious scent of baby girl. This will go okay. Somehow they will be a family unit. Sean doesn't know how, but he knows he needs to try.

Whistling to Rusty, he heads for the half packed car, and loads his daughter into her car seat, with Rusty in the footwell, Sean backs out of his drive. Takes a deep breath. It will be fine.

He heads for the cabin.


	2. Up a bit, down a bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean are figuring things out, and Nick is not exactly sure how it's going, but he realises that he wants to have a relationship with the zauberbiest....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for lengthy delay, new career, all that jazz.... brain devoid of how this is gonna go.... but we had one of those mental lightbulb thingy moments, as you do.I

It's very quiet by the time Nick has gone around and checked outside, before coming indoors to finish checking up before bed.

Bed. Well that's a strange one. Nick is no longer in a relationship with Adalind, he loves her, he loves Kelly, but he's not in love with the mother of his child, Adalind is in love with Meisner. The discovery that Meisner is alive has been something of a shock, especially to Sean, who had believed he was dead.

So Adalind and Meisner are together. And Nick has been trying to make the relationship with Sean work. Especially as he was the sperm donor for Amelie.

The whole thing is a little weird. Nick and Sean slept together. They had very enthusiastic carnal relations which apparently led directly to Sean's latent zauberbiest-emergency-pregnancy.... thingy... being triggered, and Sean getting pregnant by Nick with Amelie.

Cool so far. (Okay, far from cool, but on Nick's list of weird-crap-that-has-happened-since-turning-Grimm... fairly low on the unexpected stuff can and will happen meter!).

The description of the birth, involving a crap spell that didn't really work, and a very big knife, and the joint trauma of Adalind and Rosalee who had to stitch Sean back together .... all that quite enough for Nick. As a human(?) male, who apparently could not get pregnant, that whole thing was on a need to know basis, and Nick did not need or want to know. _Too much information dude._

So Nick and Sean, and their baby girl, the other children are with their mother, and Nick is trying to figure out just what exactly he's going to do about the fact that Sean is a mess, and Amelie runs to Sean for everything.

It's hard. Nick has quite a good relationship with his daughter built up over several months, it's Sean who's struggling.

They haven't slept together. Sean has taken possession of the couch. Okay... so Nick is wanting to take it slow anyway, but Sean's apparent stress and nervousness is unsettling. He's trying, he really is.... but....

Rusty doesn't like Nick. Sean's little brown dog goes out of his way to subtly enforce the idea that Nick is there on sufferance, alone.

So Nick might be feeling a tad bit insecure himself. Hardly a surprise.

Sean takes himself off for a run, leaving Amelie with Nick. The texts peter out after a while, which is fine, until Nick realises that Sean is overdue.... which is not.

Nick has reached a stage of complete panic, because maybe they are all a lot more secure these days, but still there are things out there that could prove to be a problem for them all, and now Nick is a joint baby daddy with Sean, he does have to worry about these things too, and an hour and a half into Nick trying to decide if this is just a normal absence or something is seriously wrong, Sean limps into view with Rusty by his side, looking somewhat shame-faced, because texting while running is inadvisable, and why Sean never saw the tree root that tripped him up and tipped him down the hill.

Sean tries to brush the whole thing off, but Nick is concerned and their argument isn't much of a fight, more of a case of clenched teeth and venomous hissing.

 

Nick closes the last of the curtains and decides to join his zauberbiest and their slumbering daughter on Sean's mighty L-shaped couch. He rounds the end of the couch and takes in the scene. Sean is curled into the couch, Amelie in his arms, their beautiful daughter cuddled into his chest, the quilt covering most of Sean. Nick glances down as Sean shifts a little.

The quilt falls. Uncovering Sean's black and very swollen ankle.

Nick curses under his breath, because Sean was adamant that it was just a twist, from the bruising and swelling, Nick knows it isn't.

"Sean... dammit!" Nick rummages in his pocket for his phone, then remembers he needs the satellite phone to make contact with civilisation, and that an ambulance is unlikely to come this far out, especially on a Saturday night.

Sean wakes, shifts, jars his ankle, bites off a curse and gives Nick a combination stink-eye/shame-faced look.

Spending Saturday night in the Emergency Room is not how either of them envisaged this thing going.

But it breaks the ice. By the time Nick has dressed Amelie up warmly, transferred her baby seat to behind the driver's seat so that Sean can stretch out in the passenger seat, stuffed a couple of pillows under Sean's ankle to support it, transferred a grumpy Rusty to the back seat next to Amelie, climbed in the driver's seat to move forward about eight inches, climbed back out of the driver's seat to actually lock the front door, they've both lost any sense of reticence that they may have had with each other.

By the time Nick reaches the hospital, and helped Sean in through the door, their arguing is more old married couple than daggers at dawn. Sean insisting that he's fine. Nick growling back that he isn't.

Sean's ankle is some torn ligaments and a nasty hairline fracture. The doctor insists he needs a cast support. Nick's called in some reinforcements in the form of Sean's mother, Sean subsides, grumbling under his breath that he's 43 not 14 and Nick pricks his ears up at that, he's seen the Captain's passport, which gives a date of birth which says that Sean's several years older than that. Hmmmm. Interesting.

Elizabeth naturally swings it, and Sean gets the cast. And the crutches. And the evil grumpy look when he sees that Nick has somehow managed to give the nurse instructions which has result in Sean's cast being covered in dinosaurs, bright, colourful, cartoon-y sorts of dinosaurs.

Sean resolves quietly to get Nick back some day, while Elizabeth smiles fondly, and offers to drive them all home, as Amelie has woken up hungry and wants her dinner, and they don't need to be driving all over Oregon as Elizabeth will take Nick back to the cottage to get his vehicle next day.

 

So Sean finds himself in front of another fireplace, this one with a blazing log fire, while Amelie dives headfirst into her large toy box at Granny Elizabeth's and starts to bring him toys, and Rusty cuddles up on Sean's lap and tries to pretend not to sulk every time Elizabeth looks his way.

And Nick looks at the bizarre but homely scene and knows he can do this. They can be a family.


	3. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean relaxes while Nick fancies he has everything under control.

"GAH!!!!!"

Sean settled himself comfortably on the sofa with his foot up. Not for the first time being rather grateful for his downstairs being entirely open plan. Nick thought he had this, and never let it be said that Sean was not happy to let the Grimm take over.

Baby HexenGrimmbiests could be a handful. But Nick was convinced.

Sean didn't have long to wait.

"GAH!!!"

The bowl spun twice upon its axis, as sieved carrot and broccoli arched through the air. Sean took in the look on the Grimm's face as a mess of orange and green mash splattered all across his shirt and the apron that Nick was wearing. Nick's eyes closed wearily, and he glanced up as he opened them, his bewildered gaze turned exasperated as he studied the streak of green on the ceiling.

Sean's lips twitched. Unhelpfully.

"I think that's last night's spinach." He said in a deceptively mild, innocent tone.

Nick's eyes were, by now, decidedly stormy looking. "Really?" Was that a hint of exasperation in his tone. Sean shifted a little, and winced (strategically)... In a flash the irritation was smoothed from Nick's brow and he was by Sean's side in a flash, tenderly smoothing the pillow beneath Sean's dinosaur-casted ankle. Sean felt slightly guilty, he wasn't exactly faking it, his ankle ached, but this was too good to miss.

"Gah, goo...."

Amelie had the bowl upside down and was putting it on her head. There was mixed goo in her disordered dark brown curls, and dripping down onto her little yellow dress. Nick cursed under his breath and shot back to the high chair.

Sean smiled when Nick wasn't looking. That would be round two to their feisty little daughter.

"I am going to clean this up." Nick picked up his squirmy, sticky little bundle and tried not to notice when Amelie smeared some of the mash from his front into his hair. He glanced up, and Sean did not need to be a lip reader to hear "how did the spinach get onto the ceiling"...

Sean picked up his book as a sudden weight landed on his knee. He peered over the top, as Rusty snuggled up on his thigh, leaning against the cushions on the back of the sofa. Sean shot a quick look at the small table next to him, two phones. Right now, as entertaining as Rusty's antics could be, Nick was somewhat overwhelmed with their baby girl, so Sean could do without Rusty adding fuel to the fire.

ARRRGGGGHHHH!!

The wail from upstairs was not entirely unexpected. Sean lowered his book again. Rusty feigned nonchalance. "What did you do?"

There was silence for a few minutes, then Nick appeared at the top of the stairs with a newly cleaned baby in pretty green dress, he stalked over to the sofa and placed Amelie in her zauberbiest's lap. His lower lip quivering as he held up the remains of his boot laces.

Sean arched an eyebrow in the direction of his dog. Rusty yawned mightily and settled down with what sounded like a triumphant huff. Nick rolled his eyes and looked away, then stamped off to the kitchen.

Sean stared hard at Rusty. It was one thing for him and Amelie to give his Grimm a hard time, but Rusty needed to get that Nick was Sean’s Grimm and not to wind him up so much.

Rusty yawned again, turned over, and mined for an imaginary flea in his fur.

Sean settled back, cuddling his sleepy baby girl against his shoulder, his sleepy and disobedient dog settled between his thigh and the back of the couch. Relaxed, he let himself enjoy the sight of his Grimm attempting to mop the ceiling, enjoying the stretch as the Grimm’s sweater rode up a little, revealing the washboard abs, not as heavily defined as Sean’s own, but still a delectable sight.

 

Peace reigned, so much so that Nick gave up on his ministrations to Sean’s kitchen ceiling for a moment to enjoy the sight of his peculiar little family, all cuddled up on the couch together. It looked so good he rather thought he would join them...


End file.
